The puzzle called love
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Tyson and Tala aer together. Ray and Kai are together. Max wants Tyson. Bryan wants Ray.What happenes when Tala and Kai are seen making out in the living room? Rated for suacidal actions later on. RayKai, TysonTala, TysonMax, TalaKai, BryanRay.


Fox- Hi, I'm trying a new style with this story, my first romance/anguish. Also my first PG, rated for suicidal thoughts in later chapters. Now then, Moon if you would do the honor.

Moon- we do not own beyblade, only the basic plot for this story.

Shadow- Go away lawyers, we are not stealing. Um, Fox there's a police man here, what should I do?

Fox- Let him in, we have nothing to hide.

Shadow- Whimpers Okey.

------The puzzle called love------

---Chapter one; Hidden Romances—

Ray sighed happily, purring slightly as he opened his eyes and looked up at the face above him. He snuggled deeper into his koibito's arms as the sunlight shone on his face through the window, this awoke the other occupant of the bed. "Good morning little Ray-Ray." He said, the younger looked up at him and he kissed Ray's nose gently, Ray smiled and his purring got just a bit louder.

"Morning fushicho." The feline said kissing his beloved on the cheek before the phoenix caught his mouth in a passion filled kiss. Ray set up and stretched before walking over to the closet to get a new outfit, his beloved fallowed him and grabbed an outfit as well. "Kai, when can we tell the others, it's a bit bothersome to hide it?"

"Soon kitten." Kai said giving Ray one more kiss before getting dressed, he'd had a shower the previous night. Ray on the other hand slipped into the bathroom and took a shower that morning, then the two left, Kai went outside to train and Ray fixed breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two occupants of a bed looked at each other, love shining in their eyes. The red-head sighed happily as the bluenet snuggled into his chest, happy as a dragon could be. He could practically imagine his lover's tail waging, if his lover transformed that is. For the young dragon-child was sleeping with, and he knew his friends would hate him for it if they found out, Tala, the very adlet they avoided at all times. Tala was more that happy to provide his dragon-child warmth and a few kisses in the night, he would never let Tyson go, Tyson knew this. It was this that let him sleep so soundly in his wolf's arms at night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max smiled at the couple in the bed room, he didn't fully understand it, but he knew Tyson and Tala made a nice couple. His smile was sad, however, as his thoughts did their own work. Max wished so much that Tyson would hold him like Tala was. Max loved Tyson. -But I suppose when you love something, you have to let it go.- Max thought sneaking back to his own room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later everyone was eating breakfast in the leaving room, the kitchen being to small. Everyone meaning Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max, Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary, Tala, and Bryan. Tyson was sitting close to Tala on the couch, next to them also on the couch was Kai and Ray. Max was on the chair, Lee and Mariah in front of the Ray on the floor leaning against the couch, and Kevin and Gary against the wall opposite the couch. Kenny had gone to town before the others (excluding Ray and Kai) were up. "So how's it been Tyson, you and your wolfy?" Lee asked, Mariah snickered slightly seeing Tyson and Tala both go slightly pale.

"Yea, how far have you taken it so far?" Kevin asked, everyone looked at Tyson carefully, Tala looking at Kai but facing the T.V. where the news was playing.

"I, er, don't know what you guys mean." Tyson said blushing slightly at Kevin's comment, in truth he had given Tala his virginity last night.

"Oh come on, we heard you last night Tyson." Mariah said, the White Tigers all laughed as Tyson blushed deeper, but they stopped as he ran from the room, leaving some pancake on his plate. Tala glared at them before whispering something in Kai's ear and fallowing Tyson, the dragoon wielder's plate in his hand.

Tala found Tyson crying in the dragon's own room, his face Hidden by a pillow. "I'm sorry Tyson, I was the one that was so excited last night. I didn't expect anyone to hear." Tala said gently as he set the plate on a table and, making sure the door was closed, lay down with Tyson and hugged the smaller boy around the stomach. "I promise I'll make things better." He whispered licking the younger's ear slightly before walking off. Tyson looked after him and then notice his breakfast, smiling slightly as he finished it, he trusted Tala to keep his promise.

T.B.C.

Fox- So how was it, planing more very soon.

Moon- R&R please.

Shadow- locked up in jail I want my lawyer, I didn't do anything wrong. Let me out this instant.

Police man- I've told you a million times, you were caught with stolen video games, a stolen Xbox, and stolen books on game play.

Shadow- But I'm a fox. What fox doesn't steal?

Fox- Well, looks like we'll be short a member for a while, later.

Moon- Bye-bye readers.

Japanese

fushicho - phoenix

koibito - lover


End file.
